


Gone Gone Gone

by Barbela



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbela/pseuds/Barbela
Summary: The song is by Phillip Phillips.My first video for McDanno. Hope you enjoy it.





	Gone Gone Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The song is by Phillip Phillips.  
> My first video for McDanno. Hope you enjoy it.


End file.
